


The secret room.

by LetsGetDerby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kink, M/M, blowjob, buttplug, daddy - Freeform, doggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetDerby/pseuds/LetsGetDerby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik plays with his son in a mysterious  room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret room.

Zayn= My eyes turned dark and I grabbed the little blond boy by his wrist. "What are you doing?" He asks while trying to get out of my grip. I ignored him and ripped his clothes off. I smirked at his little cock. It was so small. My mouth started to water at the idea of me sucking his little member. I thew my clothes on the floor and started fucking the innocent 5 year old boy. He cried, and cried and cried. I smirked. I kissed his back and grabbed his baby-carrot sized willy with my free hand.

Niall= I cried. My daddy pushed me hard on my racecar bed he gave me for my birthday earlier. "This is the second birthday present I got you." He said while smirking. I moaned a little "da-daddy" I cried.

Zayn= I released in his tight hole and moaned. I looked at the broken boy on his bed. "D-daddy" he cried. I felt bad for him. His tight little ass was a little too tight. Fuck, i shouldn't be doing this to my son. Am I crazy? But it was so good.

Niall= I was crying so hard that I felt my body shock. I didn't unerstand why he did this to me, what did I wrong, why did he wanted to hurt me? I pushed my head in my wheel shaped pillow. "Daddy?" I asked quitly and shy, this wasn't a birthday present that I want often.

Zayn= I pulled him beside me and dried his tears. "Sorry Nialler" I said. "Oh baby boy, I know what will ease the pain" I said. "What daddy?" He asked with his soft voice. I smirked and grabbed his willy. "A blowjob" I said, smiling. "No daddy. It hurts" he said. I laughed. "This wont hurt ya". I put my lips around his willy and pump my head. I actually didn't have to move so much because he was 5.. his cock is so small. It's so cute. He bit his lip. I grabbed his tiny balls and started playing with them "daddy" he cried out in pleasure.

Niall= "Daddy" I cried out in pleasure. I moved my hands in his head and played with his raven black hair. "Daddy" I giggled when he nibbled on my thingie. It felt weird but nice at the same time. "Is this-- ohh" I moaned. I felt him smile at my thingie. He pumped his head further.

Zayn= I felt his dick twitch. "Daddy please" he said. He released in my mouth and let out a slug of moans. I smirked. "Lets get cleaned up babe" I said. We walked to the bathroom holding hands.

Niall= "Did I peed in your mouth?' i asked while he set my in the bathtub. "No" he laughed. I smiled a little and washed my thingie. "Did you liked it?" I nodded my head. "I did, I did." He lifted me up and kissed my mouth. "I love you Nialler" he spoke with a smile. "i love you so much too daddy, I love you more than I love mummy' he swollowed and nodded a little. 'What is wrong daddy?'.

Zayn= "Nothing babe" I said and bit my lip. "Ok, daddy" he replied. We walked together to my bedroom and i tucked him in next to me. "Daddy?" I heared minutes later. "Yeah?:. "Can i suck on your willy too?" He asked. I laughed. "Sure baby" I said. He got under the covers and pulled my boxers down. "Its big papa" he said. I smirked. "Suck it like a lollypop babe" i said.

Niall= I looked at his big black cock. "You sure I can suck it?" I licked over my lips and opened my mouth. How could this ever fit in my mouth? "Just lick it and place it in your mouth" I nodded and licked the tip. I giggled. "It taste weird" I continued licking and slowly placed in my mouth. Everything that didn't fit i took in my hand and begon to rub it.

Zayn= "Fuck" I moaned while he gave me a blow-job. "Faster baby" I say. He takes up his pace. I moan harder. His small hand is around my big cock. I almost orgasm at the thought of me fucking him again.

Niall= I lifted my head at looked at his cock. "It taste funny" I giggled and licked it again. "Niall!" he almost screamed my name out in pleasure.

Zayn= He giggled again, sending vibrations to my cock. And with that, I came. That was all it took. "Fuck, Niall. Your so good" I said. He looked up at me through his eylashes. Pink tinted cheeks and water blue eyes.

Niall=I pointed at my face. "It is sticky" I whined. "Daddy what should I do with it, it feels weird." I felt how the liquid dripped off my face.

Zayn= "Just swallow it baby" i say to him. He nods and licks his lips. "Its so sticky" he says once again. I smirk at his innocence. He then licks the tip of my cock. He licks it all off.

Niall= I tasted the salty liquid float in my throat. "It taste yummy," I giggled and looked at my daddy in front of me. I licked my swollen lips, I bet they were fully red.

Zayn= I looked at his pink plump lips. I sighed. "Whats wrong daddy" he asks. I bit my lip. "Its nothing baby, lets sleep" i answer. He nods. I tuck him in once again. "Good night baby" I say. "G'night daddy".

Niall= The next morning I woke up with my daddy still asleep next to me. I climbed out of the bed and gone straight to the kitchen. I made a cup of tea and a sandwich for daddy.

Zayn= I got woken up by my son. "Daddy" he giggled happy. I smiled. "I made you breakfast" he says. I laugh and grab the sandwich. "Thanks Nialler" I say and kiss him on his forehead. "Hmm, great sandwich babe" i say. I take a sip of my tea. "Thanks" i say again. He smiles and kisses my cheek.

Niall= "how did you sleep?" he asked me. "Good, can i sleep this night with you again?" I smiled and cuddled him. "Sure Nialler" he laughed. I kissed his chest. I looked at my little thingie and poked it with my index finger. "I liked the blow-job thingie" I giggled. 

Zayn=I smile. "Not now babe, Lets get you ready for today" i say while smirking. "What are we gonna do daddy?" He asks. I ignore him and stand up. "Lets go" I say while I grab his little hand. I lead him to a big room. "I have never been here before daddy" he says. I smirk. "I know" I say. The room was really big. I always locked it because he can't enter the room. It full of toys. Sexswings, vibrators,beds and alot more. The perfect room it you're in a good fuck mood.

Niall= "wow! It is a playroom!" I smiled wide. I ponited at the swing. "Can I play on it, can I try?" I jumped almost. I liked swings so much. "Sure you can" daddy said with a smirk on his face.

Zayn= "But first" I add. "Come here" I say. He sighs. "But i wanted to go on the swing" he says while pouting. I smile. "Later,ok?" I ask. He nods. "First take your clothes off babe" I say. He looks at me weird. "Naked in a playroom?" He asks. "Well, its not really the playroom that you think" I say. He looks at me confused. "But it has a swing" he says while poiting at it. I laugh. I'll show you, but first take your clothes off. He taked them of and places them on a chair. So, we are gonna try something" I say. "Do you wanna play mommy and daddy?" I ask. He nods. He always loved to play mommy and daddy with his friends. He always wanted to be Daddy and his fried, Danny had to be mommy. "I'm Daddy!" He yells. I shake my head. "Your gonna be a doggy" I say. He huffs. "Fine" he says. I look at the big walk in closet. I jog to it and quikly grab a buttplug. With a dog tail.

Niall= "Get on your knees" he demand me. I got on my knees and looked at daddy. "Why does I need to be a doggy, I want to be daddy." I looked at the ground. "Be a good boy and shut your mouth okay?" He smiled. I nodded. "you need to have a tail, don't you think?" I nodded, because I couldn't say that he was right. "If you are a good boy, I'm gonna give you your tail." I smiled and wiggle my but. Like dogs do, when they are happy.

Zayn= I smirked at the little boy kneeling on the floor. "Your gonna get your tail if you give daddy a good blow-job ok?" I say. He nods. He comes closer and grabs my big member. He licks it like a dog. "Good boy" I say while closing my eyes.

Niall= I bit in the tip and looked at my daddy's reaction. "Don't bite" he said with a low voice. I nodded and start licking it again. I took his cock in my mouth and let it slip out again. I did this for a few times and heard daddy moan loudly. 'Is it good?' I asked looking at him. "don't talk, keep licking." He demand me again. I nodded and keep licking it like a dog.

Zayn= I came moments later. "Fuck" I said. I look down and see Niall licking my cum of his lips. "I think you deserve a tail baby" I say. He smiles, eyes twinkeling. I grab the buttplug and put some lube on it. "This might hurt" I say while putting the tip of the plug against his hole. He barked like a dog. I push it in a little bit and hear him groaning. "It hurts" he says. I bite my lip. The plug isn't even an centimeter in. This is gonna hurt him alot. I push it in further , and further. "Daddy no it hurts so much!" He shouts, crying. "You will get used to it, shut your mouth" I say. I push it in till it is fully in and stand up.

Niall= It hurts so much that i fall on my belly. "Daddy, take it out, it hurt so much, I don't want to be a doggy anymore." I cried. I placed my hands on my but cheeks. "Daddy please." I cried. "Don't be such a baby Niall, you gonna like it." He said with a lower voice. I was still crying on the ground. I felt how he took my wrist in his hand and slapped my but cheek. I cried harder. "Da-Daddy stop" I begged him.

Zayn= I spanked his a few times more and stopped. "Shut up Niall, or i'll have to spank you again" I say. He just nods. I moting him to lie on his back, he did as told. I walk to the walk in closet and look for a special cock ring. I walk back and kneel in front of him. "This is a special cock ring, if you put it on your cock won't grow anymore" i say, smirking. He looks at the cockring. "But i want to have a big willy just like you dad" he says. U sigh. "One more word and I will get the biggest buttplug that I own, and believe me. Its a big one" I say. He keeps quit.

Niall= He shoved the cockring on my willy and the whole skin turned red. "Daddy" I asked quietly. "Niall, you know what I just said." He spoke. "Noo, no, Daddy please no!" I begged again. I sat up and almost cried because my weight was fully on my butt and the plug was so deep in me. "Daddy please, I love you so much." The tears floated down my face.

Zayn= I ignored him, shoving the cockring deeper against his balls and putting him back on his arms and knees. "Lets go on the swing" I say. "I will remove the buttplug" I say. His eyes widen. I pulled the plug out and put him on the sexswing. His legs go on both sides of the ropes. He lies down and I grab my cock, putting it in his hole I let the swing go back and forth. Going in and out of Niall. He cries. "It hurts so much!' He says. I ignore him.

Niall= The swing go back and forth and evertime the swing goes forth I felt how deep he was inside me. "Do you like the swing?" daddy smiled and smirked. I moaned a little when he got in me with his full length. "Who let you moaned?' "you" I moaned once again. "who!?" he shouted. "Daddy" I cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is our first story on this website hope you liked it.
> 
> We are two girls on wattpad on the name LetsGetDerby 
> 
> Kisses. x


End file.
